Seven
by RememberStars
Summary: Seven new 'supers' bound by a common fate. Told through the eyes of one superhero and one supervillain.
1. Chapter 1

Seven

The world was ablaze. Ever since Brainiac came, the world had been engulfed in the flames of an endless war. The new 'supers' had only put a dent into Brainiac's cause. Worse was the infighting between the two groups, the 'heroes' and the 'villains'. Neither side would trust the other long enough to combine their forces for one last push. So the world was left to burn because of Brainiac and the failure to do anything to stop him.

_No,_ Sarah chastised herself; _the world has been aflame long before that point._ Sarah checked her scope in the rifle, seeing if any targets were in sight. Shaking her head she opened her comm. Frequency to talk to her team members.

"Negative in my area, what about you Lupus?" She asked, waiting for her fellow super to respond.

"Nothing happening here Sarah." Sarah bit back a growl. She hated that he called her that, that he openly gave out her real name on the communication frequency. She should of never told him here real name.

"Good. What about you Def Net?" Sarah asked, holding back a retort for Lupus. She would of reprimanded him, but it was no use. She would ask her mentor later on how to deal with such employees.

"Negative Misty-Commander, I have no sight of target." Sarah nodded. It was to be expected.

"Okay, let's all head back to the FOB, and then we'll see if any new orders are out." Sarah put away her rifle, jogging over to the emergency escape ladder and slid down. It would be a twenty minute jog, so she needed to get started.

Once she arrived at base, Marshall Rodgers, codename Liberated Lupus, and Def Net, named D.T.F.N, were awaiting her back at base. She raised an eyebrow at Def Net, silently asking if any orders had indeed come through.

Closing her eyes for a second, Def Net's eyes suddenly glowed, indicating a new message. A voice, powerful and male, came out of Def Net's mouth. "I'm sorry to hear that the mission was a wipe out. Apparently the targets got wind of the operation and ran town. So, consider the three of you reprieved. Go back to your mentors and continue training. I'll contact Def Net when I have more information ready." The voice stopped and Def Net returned to her normal state. Sarah nodded. "You all heard what the Doc said, move out." Without waiting for any reply, Sarah left intent on returning to Gotham before dawn breaks.

_Gotham_

Sarah opened her tiny apartment. Everything was still in order, and it seemed as if she still had electricity and running water. So far everything had turned out to be satisfactory. Shower was the first necessity. Taking off her clothes, and throwing the pile into a corner, she ran a hand through her tangled ginger hair. Not bothering to even grab a change of clothes, she trudged into the small bathroom, turning on the shower.

Waiting for the shower to warm up, she gazed into the mirror, examining her body. Her defined muscles were swathed with scars from her battles. Her eyes still had that misty grey appearance that had plagued her since she was 18. She can remember the day her life turned to shit. It was just too clear.

_Iraq, Three years ago_

_First tour of duty, and Sarah was thrilled. They were about to withdraw from Iraq anyway, so she felt as if this would be her warm-up to Afghanistan. Now that wasn't to say Sarah wasn't taking this seriously. Hell, she was the most cautious of her group. However she knew that her next deployment would be Afghanistan. There was no point in trying to deny it. She would spend two years there before the withdrawal date passed, before returning to America where she would either hang up her rifle, or be deployed in another country, hopefully with less chances of death._

Sarah pulled herself out of the memory, the shower was warm enough. Quickly washing off the grime of the previous day, she wrapped a towel around her body, leaving the bathroom for clothes and a beer.

Her senses were instantly heightened when she left the bathroom. The window was open, something that had occurred when she had been showering. A defensive stance taken, Sarah moved forward, cursing the fact she had left her gun outside. Not happening again. A light thump occurred behind her, and Sarah spun around, a punch aimed at the intruder's waist. High heels blocked the punch before launching upwards for an attack of its own. Sarah caught the kick with her hands and forced the kick down. The attacks continued from the intruder, pushing Sarah back to the desk. A knife appeared before Sarah's throat, stopping an inch before her jugular.

"If I wanted you dead, you would be." A sensuous voice, dripping with sexuality, purred into Sarah's ear. "Misty Eyes." Sarah stood stoically, having taken in the intruder's technique.

"So would you." Sarah motioned to the pistol she had taken from the desk. Which was currently pointed to the intruder's chest. The intruder laughed, and pulled down her knife. Sarah did the same with her pistol, before motioning to the open chair. Letting her towel drop, Sarah went over to her dresser to pick out her sleep wear. Deciding on some shorts and a tank top, she ignored as the intruder was poking around the apartment. "It hasn't changed since last time you broke in. So, why are you here Cata?" She turned to face the villain, who had merely placed an innocent look on her not so innocent face.

"Why I'm quite hurt Misty. Can't I see my favorite hero without suspicion?"

"No." Sarah answered in a brutally honest fashion. "Last time you came in here, you tried to seduce me. Before then you also tried to seduce me. The previous time you had a message from your owner." Cata hissed at the word owner.

"You know I have no owner. I'm a free cat." Cata spat at the ground, to which Sarah rolled her eyes. "But you are right." Cata had lost the anger and returned to the flirty attitude she had previous. "I have a message from Dingo. Don't mess with the shipments. Or else." Sarah shook her head at the feeble attempt of a threat.

"You know that's my bosses decision, and even if it wasn't I would still ignore what you say." Sarah then pointed at the window. "Now be a good kitty and leave through the window." Cara shrugged before leaning over and whispering softly into Sarah's ear.

"I'm a bad kitty." Her words were less spoken than blown onto the shell of Sarah's ear. Feeling her face warming up, Sarah growled and pushed Cata away.

"Out." Cata laughed, and turned to leave.

"You are so much like the Bat." Sarah ignored Cata's jest at her mentor and waited for the window to close. Of course Cata had left by the time Sarah had turned around.

"Damn Cat." Sarah muttered. Thinking of Batman, Sarah looked at her phone. No messages were waiting. Okay, she'll contact her mentor in the morning. Lying down on the bed she cast her mind back to the first time she had met Cata, a mere three months previous.

_It had been a long night. Chasing down criminals, fighting villains, making sure the streets were safe. Sarah entered her building, glad that she had registered in the name of Misty Eyes. No one who knew her as Sarah (not that there were many) would ever be able to track her down. Also it was her first mission as a team. The Doc hadn't shown up, no doubt instead choosing to direct them from the background. Lupus and Def Net showed up. Today they were located at Gotham Police Station in the East End. Their mission was to search for any abnormal activities that could suggest Brainiac invasion forces. Hours upon hours they searched, but no sign of Brainiac's forces had appeared. Tired she walked into her apartment, unknowingly having a follower. _

_A knock happened at the door, and opening it, she saw a woman lying in own blood, her clothing marking this newcomer as a new super. Sarah was not thrilled about this development, but what could she do? Taking the poor woman into her apartment, she laid her on the couch, looking for some medical supplies. As her back was turned, she felt a familiar thin cold sensation across her throat. Too familiar. Swearing, she held her hands up. A smug voice spoke softly behind her. "Hello Misty Eyes. I'm from an interested party who wants to know what you were doing tonight with your little gang." Sarah didn't answer. "Well, I didn't think you would tell me. But know that if you interfere with this interested party, there will be consequences." The woman leaned over and whispered into Sarah's ears. "By the way, I'm Cata." A quick kick to Sarah's back and this Cata was gone._

Sarah sighed, turning herself into bed. Tomorrow seemed like it was going to be a long day.

**A/N: Hey gang, what up? **

**If you want to know why I haven't posted any of my other stories, this is it. DC Universe Online has consumed my life. That and school. And applying to colleges. And, well yeah pretty much everything. So this will probably be my last story for a while. So until next time, I hope you enjoy.**

Much Love

**RememberStars**


	2. Chapter 2

Seven

Chapter Two

Tanya Lee

Tanya skipped into work, smiling as her boss; the ever-unflappable Quinton Greys stared at her. His eyes bore directly into hers, before a grin broke out on his face. "Come here you…." Tanya rushed over, arms wide open, before planting a kiss on his cheek, arms wrapped around his waist.

Quinton must have been fifty-seven years old, much like a second father to her. Ever since she dropped out of school, Quinton had been there for her, providing a job at the Gotham Gazette. The most difficult times of her life were often shared with Quinton over a bottle of the finest beer in town, down at the Iceberg Lounge. Hell, he took her to her first strip club. Admittedly it was to meet a source that was implicating a small time mobster of drug trafficking. He taught her the skills needed to do whatever was necessary to get an answer. He taught her the best way to break into a house, how to tell if a cop is bribable or not. Her father taught her morals and the right thing to do. Quinton taught her that the end justifies the means. In a sense he's what pushed her into this current lifestyle.

She had seen firsthand what Brianiac could do, the hell he could create if he wanted to. While she was no villain, she recognized that heroes could not get things done. Too many rules holding them back, too much morality. Quinton had taught her that, he was why she had donned a mask and called herself Cata.

Quinton however played a much larger role in the City. He was the editor in chief of the Gotham Gazette. Meaning he had a hell of a lot of influence here in Gotham. He mingled with hero and villain alike, even claimed to know the true identity of the Batman. The only secret he ever kept from Tanya, whether or not he actually knew the identity. That, however, is a story for another day. More importantly he knew who Tanya was, and who she consorted with. Didn't judge her, just gave her some advice on how to deal with each of her new 'friends'.

"So my dear, what brings you to the office early?" Quinton asked, having released her and gone back to typing out his latest news breaking story.

"Not much just thought I'd check in before Dingo called us up again. Or even worse the Joker contacted me." She shuddered. Ever since her rescue by Dingo she had been under the tutorship of the Joker. Though he now had so many students that she was outsourced to Catwoman, also known as Selina Kyle. She liked Selina, always treated her fair, never giving out too harsh of a punishment for a mistake.

The Joker though? He was a cruel task master, willing to kill for no reason. Something that did not sit well with either Selina or with Tanya. However what could either do? As much as some of the rogues might claim otherwise, the Joker was the Prince of Gotham's underworld. No one was more feared then him, no one was Batman's equal like he was. You might not like him, but you sure as hell respect him.

Unfortunately for Tanya, Catwoman was out this week, gallivanting with Batman or so Quinton spun the tale. Therefore her training was to be done with the Joker, or more likely Harley Quinn. Now, Tanya liked Harley, but to hear Harley go on and on about how great the Joker was made her cringe. Selina, a friend of Harley's apparently, warned Tanya about that unattractive feature of the Clown-girl.

However training with Harley Quinn was not all terrible. There were plenty of opportunities to do an important job, or have some fun. Harley doted on Tanya, calling her mini-cat. Drag in Ivy (most of the time an unwilling participant of Harley's teachings) and the amount of knowledge that Tanya could gain from any of the three greatest known female rogues was unlimited. They knew how to handle disrespect from men, and how to deal with being underestimated by a foe. Ivy taught her how to use sexuality as a weapon, Selina how to use her brains when outmatched by brawn and Harley…. Well Harley just liked playing with mini-cat. Hell the only thing that she hadn't learned was to beat the Bat, but then again it wasn't like she was fighting the Bat every night, just his apprentice, Misty Eyes.

"You know, your face has probably covered every emotion known to humanity over the past seven minutes." Quinton's voice shook her out of revelry. "However I'm most interested in the last one I saw, lust perhaps?" He questioned her, a smirk on his face.

"Whatever old man," Tanya said, returning the smirk. "It's been years since I've let that line bother me." However Tanya did feel something occur. Why had she been visiting Misty Eyes for so long now? Most of the time she didn't even have a reason, she just felt inspired to annoy the hero. She wondered if this was how Selina felt when talking to Batman. She should ask sometime. Not now of course, but later perhaps. Once Selina was back.

"Frowning now? My my, if I didn't know you better, I'd say you were currently having your monthly mood swings." A running gag between the two of them, Quinton knew her better than anyone else. Ergo he would always say if he didn't know her better….. then mostly about how he would think she was on her period. Slapping him gently, her phone rang.

"Well, guess it's time for me go. Talk to you later old man." Waving, Tanya left the office, letting Quinton finish his story. The last sight was of Quinton opening up a drawer. The drawer where the picture laid gathering dust. Only copy of the picture, Quinton would often look at it once Tanya left. It was of the three of them, Quinton, Tanya, and Ada. It was the unspoken rule between the two; never speak of Ada or the picture.

Looking at who was calling her, she frowned, unknown number. Odd, if it was anyone who she knew, they wouldn't bother hiding who they were. It wasn't like any of them feared their numbers being traced. Or for the few people who weren't criminals, cared if their numbers were traced. Eliminating the possibilities she answered the phone. It couldn't be Catwoman, she was gallivanting about. Nor was it any of the other villains she met with on a regular basis. That left one person who would contact her, but in the same manner wasn't close enough for there to be a recognizable number.

"What's up doc." Tanya answered her phone. Doctor Crane, alias Scarecrow. She did some work for him early in her career. Also Harley Quinn shared his former credentials as a psychiatrist. Probably the two would have eventually crossed paths, professionals in their own respective lives.

"Ah, Tanya Lee, I have a message from your… _employer_…. She wishes that you two meet at the Iceberg Lounge to discuss business with Mister Cobblepot. Why she relied on me to provide you with information, I cannot fathom. However, I guess that due to her immunity to my fear gas, I cannot merely make her fear me…" At this point I tuned out Crane's rant. Blah blah blah, that was all I heard. Why Harley would want me to do business with the Penguin was beyond me. Probably because Harley would want someone to help her with whatever transaction she was doing. And, most likely, she and Ivy were having a spat. With Catwoman out of town, and the Joker busy, that left one person. Mini-cat. Sighing to herself, she ended the phone call. Time to visit her _favorite _super villain.

What a life.

**A/N: Hey Ya'll. Another chapter of this story. I actually hate it, but I couldn't write anything better for this. Introducing who Cata really is. I did take some creative license with this, however this is how it would work if there were literally thousands of Joker students, he would outsource. She goes to Catwoman, and becomes Selina's student. Batman does the same, but since Sarah doesn't get shipped off anywhere, it isn't mentioned as much. **

**I do like the character Quinton, as he is part of an (aborted) Batman Fan-fic, occupying this same role. This story is three years in the future of that (aborted) fic, ergo, it'll appear as flashbacks. Tanya is also from that story, as well as Ada. **

**Anyway, next chapter, back to Misty Eyes. Oh, and next time we are with Tanya, we meet Harley Quinn, the Penguin, Poison Ivy, and Catwoman.**

**So until next time**

**Ciao.**

**Remember Stars.**


	3. Chapter 3

Seven

Chapter 3

_Gunfire broke out across the hall. Cursing, Sarah motioned for her squad to get ready to fire if any enemies appeared once she kicked down the door. Their guns aimed at the midsection of the door, a swift kick aimed directly at the hinges was all it took to knock the door down. Sarah took point, leading the troops into the classroom. No one. "Clear!" Sarah shouted, looking at the setting. Of course the extremists would choose as school that only taught Muslim girls as their target. This wasn't supposed to happen. Not in America, not in Kansas. Only once before had Sarah faced down extremists in a school setting. Then it was Muslim extremists who had captured a school that taught woman. Fortunately there was only a single civilian causality, a small girl who was shot in the arm. Made a full recovery. The school had been lucky that a Marine division had been patrolling by. A one in a million chance, yet Sarah doubted the little girls cared. Hell, they had been relocated to America, this school in fact. Which was why her division had been sent here. Technically they were New York National Guard, however once it became clear that this school in fact had all of the people they had saved, their unit was the logical choice. There had been no dissent within the unit on going out to Kansas, and the girls would be familiar with them, associate the soldiers as good guys. _

_ "Okay people," Sarah turned on her radio to open communication with the rest of the unit. "What do we know?"  
_

_ "Thirteen armed badies entered the building at one o'clock today. They've held the girls capture for the past three hours. So far no demands have been submitted, no indication of what they want. There were eighty three hostages. So far we've taken out three badies who were separated from the main group. Seven hostages have been safely rescued, one has a minor injury, and two have been killed. The main group is located in the cafeteria." The report ended, and Sarah nodded. The intent was obvious, why else select an all-girls school full of Muslims? The captors were all identified as male, each one identified so far as someone with either mental disability, having had violent outbreaks, and each one was a known anti-Islam campaigner. Obviously they were trying to make a point._

_ "Roger, tell command the squad will be at the cafeteria in a few minutes. I still have the right to negotiate with the terrorists?" Sarah asked, already knowing the answer. She didn't have the right to negotiate, but she was allowed on-site split second decisions. If agreeing to negotiate would allow more people to get out safely, then it would be done._

_ "Command has granted full rights to use any necessary protocol to get the terrorists out, minimum casualties." Sarah nodded, not the right to negotiate, but still, it got them somewhere. Running ahead of her men to get a clear view of the Cafeteria…_

Sarah jolted awake from her dream, drenched in sweat, her throat dry, and her stomach churning. Dammit, she didn't need this dream right now. The sights that plagued her, the bodies, the pure brutality of what occurred that day. She didn't need any of it.

Of course her mind inevitably went to the scene, and with the one image she did not want to remember, her stomach rebelled, and she jumped out of bed, rushing to her bathroom. Head leaning over the toilet, she emptied the contents of her stomach, which fortunately wasn't much. Still, she sat there, her head hung in defeat. She couldn't take it anymore. Her life had spun out of control since that day. Even if it wasn't the worst day of her life, which she wasn't sure it wasn't, that was the day that defined her. It would be nice if she could just sit there forever, and just let her life wilt away.

An annoying buzz occurred in her left ear. Shit, she had forgotten to take the communicator off last night. Placing her left hand to her ear, she pressed the communicator. "Hello." Sarah shot off a terse greeting, not really wanting to speak to anyone right now.

"Sarah." A deep gravelly voice replied over the communicator.

"Batman." Sarah responded, her tone shifting from snippy to respectful. She not surprised it was her mentor who had contacted her. She was supposed to check in last night, but forwent the decision instead choosing to catch some shuteye. A soldier always knew that the most important thing was getting to sleep at any chance they could get. However at least Batman knew that, and it wasn't Dark Expendable or, heaven forbid, Task Net.

"You didn't report last night. I assumed you took the opportunity to sleep, but once it went past five-thirty I was starting to get worried." Batman replied, his voice keeping the same tone throughout the question. Sarah shook her head, despite the fact that Batman could not see it.

"Sorry sir, I didn't mean to cause distress. I had an unexpected visitor last night. I assume you have Catwoman keeping an eye on Cata?" Sarah asked. It was no news to here that Catwoman knew Batman, the thief had said as much. Still how well they knew each other was a mystery. Batman merely grunted in the affirmative, allowing Sarah to continue her report. "And this morning, well…" She didn't have to say anything more.

"The nightmare again?"

"Yes Sir." Batman had already known about the incident, about her past, before the two had even been properly introduced.

"Sarah, I can offer…" Batman's voice was actually tinged with concern. Sarah paused, taking a deep breath before interrupting Batman.

"I appreciate the offer sir. But the military was able to provide the best Psychologists for me. Hell, we were hero's sir. The world's best psychologists were throwing themselves at us for the opportunity that was provided for them, sir. Money couldn't buy that." Sarah finished her monologue.

"Understood Misty Eyes." Batman responded, taking a minute to compute what she had said. "Today you have no mission. The villains are being quiet right now, minus some petty thievery. I don't like it." Sarah nodded.

"Understood sir. I'll be on the watch out for anything unusual occurring."

"No. You have the day off. No arguing," Batman interrupted any chance that Sarah had of arguing. "I haven't done any patrolling recently, and it would be a nice change."

"As you…." The communicator flicked off, suggesting that Batman had indeed left. "Wish. He even does it on the communicator? Wow that is annoying." Sarah shook her head. Now awake, she would probably wander town, maybe hit a bar or two. Throwing on a Trench Coat, she left the apartment, not even locking up. Why should she bother? That would only inconvenience her in the all likely hood that she came back drunk.

**A/N: Another chapter done. I really don't have anything to say. So, until next time:**

RememberStars


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

Seven

Chapter 4

Tanya sauntered up to the Iceberg Lounge, her hips in full sway. Winking at the bouncer who watched her like a dog in heat, she walked in, knowing that he surely wasn't going to stop her. Not that if he wanted to he could. Case in point, some sleazy guy sulked behind her. A quick reach out towards that amazing ass of hers was stopped in its track. Quickly forcing the hand upwards, Tanya lashed out with her left hand to punch his nose. Using both hands now, she forced his body forward, all the while raising her knee into his groin. Now effectively victorious, Tanya brushed her hands against each other. Some men just didn't know how to handle themselves. The message was now clear to any other person with ideas in their head. She was here for business, not pleasure, tonight.

It took her only a moment to find Harley, sitting at the bar, chatting up Scarecrow. It seemed that the two of them were having completely different conversations. Scarecrow muttering about fear and Harley about how much she misses her pudding. Still, the two were facing each other as they spoke. Meanwhile Poison Ivy was staring directly at Harley's…. finer assets. Tanya smirked, before pouncing onto an open chair next to Harley, purring contently.

"Mini-Kitty!" Harley cried out, hugging her friend's protégé. Tanya let out a contented purr, letting Harley rub pet her. Leaning into Harley, Tanya could see that Ivy was getting steamed. _Steamed vegetable. I'll have to tell Selina that one later._ Clearing her throat, Tanya pulled away from Harley's embrace.

"Harley, I got a ring that you needed me?" Tanya asked, all the while giving Ivy a little wave. Ivy, placated now that Harley wasn't all over Tanya, gave a rough nod back. Tanya gave a little mental smirk, typical Ivy.

"Ah yes. Madam Lee, it is a pleasure for you to come over to discuss business with us." A high snooty voice came from behind the bar. "Please Miss Quinn and Madam Lee, enter my office."

"Okie-Dokie Pengs." Harley cheered on, jumping from her seat. Tanya rose as well, as did Ivy. No one said a word about the eco-terrorist coming along; it had become a well-known fact that both Harley and Ivy were practically inseparable…. If the Joker wasn't here to play. And who knew where the Joker was at this point of time? Point in case, Ivy was coming with Tanya and Harley.

Entering the spacious office, birds chirping, Tanya made sure to check out every specimen that the Penguin had. Easily identifying the most valuable specimens that were chirping most annoyingly, Tanya turned her attention to the main attraction itself. The Penguin. The sanest of the insane, one of the richest men in Gotham. Probably the only of the Gotham Rogues who actually had any funds tied up in legitimate business. Except maybe the Riddler, but who knew where he was these days? He was an anomaly amongst the Rogues, making the Penguin actually interesting, rather than most of the other Rogues, who all seemed bent on one course or another.

"…..Madam Lee? What is your opinion on the matters at hand?" The Penguin asked, leaning towards Tanya. Her thoughts disrupted, she looked at the table, bare except for a limited plan of Wayne Manor, a picture of a jewel and a price tag. Smirking, Tanya leaned back.

"Well Penguin, I'm not sure what exactly I would be doing for you here. See, if I wanted the jewel, I could get it myself, sell it on the black market for much more then what you are offering. And we both know if you truly need the jewel you would be willing to buy it at a much higher price." The Penguin nodded. "So, let's compromise. I'm willing to go at your price, with three conditions. First, I want 20 percent of what you are offering on a down payment."

"Fifteen percent." The Penguin countered, looking at Tanya.

"Eighteen."

"Seventeen."

"Seventeen and a half."

"Deal." The Penguin leaned back, going pressing a button on his desk. "Miss Albatross, could you be a dear and bring me my check book?" He pressed the button a second time, and motioned for Tanya to continue.

"Second, I want none of your goons in the area, potentially messing me up."

"You know I have to guarantee that you truly hold your end of the bargain."

"Of course. That's why I'm allowing only one person, of your choosing, to accompany me." The Penguin nodded. Nothing too complicated so far. Which left the last point of these negotiations, easily the trickiest part of the whole deal. Glancing over to Harley, who had her head on Ivy's shoulder, yawning in boredom, and Ivy who was staring at the head laying on her shoulder with equal parts yearning and lust, Tanya decided to choose her words carefully to avoid any incidents.

"I want access to your information channel to and from Arkham." The Penguin leapt up from his chair, fury exuding from the ball of blubber.

"And give you access to my most valuable trade circuits? Outrageous I say!" Tanya sighed softly.

"Look, I just want an access code into certain information. The beginning of an….. Information circuit. And it isn't for me-" The Penguin exploded at that point.

"That's worse!" He exclaimed, slamming his flipper onto the desk. "We could have come to deal if it was just you! But adding another person into the equation! That's preposterous! I should have you entrapped in my Aviary of Doom!" Tanya tuned out the rant as soon as the word Doom was spoken. Did the Penguin have to be so melodramatic? Turning her attention to the surroundings, she noticed the Penguin's umbrella a few feet away from the Penguin, but still well within his reach if Tanya made a move towards him. Ivy and Harley were now paying much more attention to the unfolding events. That left Tanya with one option.

A quick back flip let Tanya the cage she had marked earlier. The Penguin, catching on to her plan, grabbed at his umbrella, turning to face Tanya. It was second too late however. The prized baby condor was now in Tanya's hands, ready to be crushed a second's notice. The tense standoff held for a moment or two, neither side daring to make a move lest the other retaliate.

The Penguin's door opened, Miss Albatross entered the room. A thin women, Tanya couldn't help but notice that she practically the opposite of the Penguin. Tall not short, thin not fat, beautiful not ugly. The Penguin really had low self-esteem didn't he?

As the door opened, it seemed to suck the tension out of the room. Clearing his throat, the Penguin dropped his umbrella, and Tanya carefully placed the condor back into its cage.

"Uh, yes Miss Lee. I'll accept the first two conditions. None of the rest." Tanya, sighing in defeat, nodded. It would have to do. The Penguin, now with checkbook in hand, wrote the check to Tanya for 420,000 dollars. Handing it to Tanya, he motioned for her to leave while he discussed business with Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy.

Now again in the Iceberg lounge, she pulled out her cellular phone. Typing in the first number, she did not need to wait a full ring before the call was connected. "Dingo? Yeah, I just wanted to say I'm going to be doing business for the next few days. So, don't expect me to answer any calls while I'm out. Uh huh, I'll call you once the business is done." The quick and painless call was over with. Dialing a second number, a full seven rings occurred before the call went to voicemail. Just as she was told to let it do.

"Hey, Gecko. I couldn't get the access code for you, just like you said. But, he did want me to do the job we discussed. I'll give you a quick update later." Tanya ended the call, wondering what was so important about this for Gecko. Certainly something was up. Tanya turned away from those thoughts once Ivy and Harley entered into the Lounge once again.

"Mini-Kitty!" Harley exclaimed, launching herself at Tanya. "That was fun! You should stir trouble up like that more often!" Tanya laughed, before pulling Harley out of the hug. Ivy shook her head as if she was in some sort of disgust of the scenario.

"It was stupid. You could have been killed!" Ivy reprimanded Tanya, her voice on the borderline of a shout. Tanya shrugged at Ivy's concerned reprimand.

"I didn't though." She grinned, to which Ivy sighed. Placing two fingers at the bridge of her nose, Ivy turned and began to walk out of the Iceberg lounge muttering something under her breath about Selina, cats, and thick-headed idiots. Tanya, giving a single loud sharp laugh, followed Ivy out the door, Harley Quinn right on her, complete intentional pun, tail.

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long. I was extremely busy with something called….. Real Life. DUN DUN DUN! Anyway, I know I promised Catwoman, but that will be held off until next chapter, once again dedicated to Tanya's POV. See, there was supposed to be a different ending, but the chapter was slowly losing control if I made it any longer. So I cut it off, and the ending will now be next chapter's ending. And I can't flash over to Sarah, because to understand what happens next to her, you need to finish seeing what happens to Tanya.**

**So I decided to split this chapter into two.**

**This is Chapter 4 Part 1**

**Next is Chapter 4 Part 2**

**Anyway, that's all folks. Next chapter, we finally meet Catwoman! YAY! And Batman! YAY! And some of the other villains/heroes that aren't part of the core seven who still have an impact on the story! YA….. wait, what?  
**

**Anyway, the hardest scene was definitely the Penguin negotiations. That took me a long time and around seven re-writes before I was somewhat happy with it. That being said, I still don't like it, but it's necessary for the story, as will become clear later on. So any feedback on it will be most appreciated.**

**Until Next Time**

**RememberStars**


End file.
